


You shouldn't have

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: It's Virgil's birthday.He doesn't want a party.Roman and Patton will not stop until he gets a party.





	You shouldn't have

**Author's Note:**

> _"A surprise party? For me? **You shouldn't have."**_
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. Another crappy birthday present for Sara. Happy birthday!)

"Breakfast time!"

Patton's call rang through the Mindscape. The fatherly Side slid the last pancake onto a plate before he heard someone enter.

It was Virgil.

"Hey, kiddo! You're not usually the first one awake. Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he mumbled as he grabbed a plate.

"Are you sure?" Patton pressed, trying to meet Virgil's eyes.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep so I got up early." The Anxious Side scooped a few pancakes onto his plate and reached for the syrup.

"Ok. But you know if anything is wrong, you can talk to me about it."

Virgil absentmindedly nodded, dumping syrup on his pancakes.

Suddenly, Roman burst into the room with a loud "Good morning, everyone!"

Virgil jumped, squeezing the syrup bottle on accident and sending a jet of syrup across the counter.

Patton grabbed a rag and started cleaning it up. "Morning, kiddo. Help yourself to the pancakes."

Roman did so. "Doom and Gloom was up before me? What is this sorcery?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, shoving the syrup bottle into Roman's arms before sitting on the other counter and eating his pancakes.

"I couldn't sleep. I swear, this day is cursed."

Patton glanced up at Virgil. "What do you mean?"

Virgil winced. _'Good job. Now you're going to have to say it.'_

"None of your business." He took a large bite of pancakes, hoping they could leave it at that-

"How is it none of our business?" Roman gave him an over-exaggerated look of offense.

"Is there something bothering you?" Patton abandoned the rag, approaching Virgil with a concerned expression.

The Anxious Side sighed. "Ok, fine. It's... my birthday."

Both Roman and Patton gasped.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"You didn't give me time to make you a gift!"

Virgil set his plate beside him. "I didn't want you to make a fuss about it, ok? I don't get what the big deal is. One year older and one year closer to death."

"Birthdays are important! They're so much more than 'another year closer to death'. They're another year of living life!" Roman insisted.

"It's the anniversary of the day we got our little worry wart," Patton cooed.

Virgil hid his face by his plate, licking up a bit of the syrup left behind.

"Ugh! This is terrible. Now I have to make a gift, find a cake, and throw together a party with only a few hours to work with," Roman groaned.

"Please, no. Y-you don't have to. Don't waste your time on me."

"Tis hardly a waste, Peter Panic," Roman teased before grabbing Patton's arm and hauling him out of the kitchen. "This is your first birthday with us, we're going to make it great!"

Virgil put his plate in the sink, sighing. Why couldn't this day just pass in peace?!

 

 

Virgil turned the volume up a bit more, growling under his breath. Patton and Roman were downstairs, and they were _loud_. Probably throwing together a party for him, even though he had requested them not to.

_'I shouldn't have said anything. I should've stayed quiet.'_

He refused to leave his bed for another hour, before a knock finally forced him to turn his music off, get up, and answer.

He was instantly met with a very excited Roman pulling him into the hallway and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Roman, what the f-"

"Trust me~!"

Roman guided the Anxious Side to the stairs, helping him down (It was a slow process) and into the living room of the Mindscape. He heard a slight rustle and a muffled giggle before Roman pulled his hands away.

Virgil wasn't sure to be happy or freak out and run back upstairs.

The room was decorated with streamers and balloons in various shades of purple. Patton was beaming proudly with a chocolate cake with purple icing reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in his hands. Logan stood nearby, appearing slightly amused at the Moral Side's excitement.

"Surprise!" The three shouted (Well, Logan didn't necessarily shout, but close enough).

Virgil was shocked into silence for a few seconds- or fifteen, but who's counting- before he managed to speak.

"Guys, I... You really didn't have to do this..."

"But we did!" Patton began, bouncing in place. Logan took the plate from him, worried Patton might accidentally drop it.

"Roman did the decorations and Logan helped, and I made a cake!! It's chocolate. I know you love chocolate."

Patton took the cake back, missing Logan's slightly irritated look. Patton set the cake on the table before running to get the candles.

"So, did Patton drag you into this?" Virgil muttered to Logan.

"Well, yes and no. He and Roman demanded my help, and since I... do not necessarily dislike your company, I agreed to 'lend a hand'."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "How kind of you-"

His sarcastic remark was cut off by Patton happily squeeing as he rushed back into the room and began putting candles on the cake.

"Not too many," Roman advised, summoning a lighter and standing nearby.

"First you lead me down stairs with my eyes covered, then you make a 'surprise' party for me, then you set things on fire in front of me? I swear your trying to give me a heart attack."

Patton hesitated. "W-we were just trying to make you feel appreciated... I'm s-sorry if we did something bad-"

"I was joking," Virgil lied before he could stop himself. Patton seemed to cheer up a little, placing one more candle on the cake.

"Let's get this party started!" Roman declared, lighting the candles. Patton pulled Virgil to sit in front of the table, anticipation and cheer radiating off of him. He sat down on the other side of the table, motioning for Logan and Roman to do so as well. Logan acquiesced, and Roman joined them once all of the candles were lit.

"On three," the Creative Side instructed.

"One, two, three."

_"Happy birthday to you"_

_"Happy birthday to you"_

_"Happy birthday dear Virgil"_

_"Happy birthday to you"_

"And many more!" Patton finished, clapping his hands gleefully. "Make a wish and blow out the candles!!!"

Virgil shrugged. "I don't know what wish to make," He mumbled, watching the wax from one of the candles slowly drip down.

"Anything you want," Roman urged.

"Just don't say what it is, or the wish won't come true!" Patton reminded.

Virgil sighed. "I can't really make a wish... I already have everything I could ever hope for."

He blew out the candles.

Patton squeed, smiling brighter than the sun.

 

 

Surprisingly, he had gotten a gift from everyone. Roman had made him a card, Patton baked him cookies, and Logan had given him a poetry book.

But as the party went on, Virgil couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

_'Is anything going to go wrong? Everything is too calm, too happy, something is about to go wrong.'_

Hours later, with all of the cake gone and the Sides curled up on the couch watching The Black Cauldron, he began to find it easier to quiet those thoughts and simply enjoy time with his friends- his _family_.

That's what they really were, just one crazy family. Each one caring for the others, even if they don't show it all the time. Where everyone was free to be different, to be themselves. Where everyone fits in and stands out at the same time.

Virgil _had_ made a wish as he blew out the candles.

He had wished he would have realized it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment below (Or a kudos if you really liked it!) I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
